El Túnel
by CrystalMerlia
Summary: "...  En todo caso, había un solo túnel, oscuro y solitario: el mío."
1. Parte Uno

•" _**EL TÚNEL**_ " •

Parte Uno ~

 _ **"... En todo caso, había un solo túnel, oscuro y solitario: el mío."**_

.

.

.

.

Me llamo Sesshomaru Taisho. Conozco bastante bien el alma humana para prever que pensarán en la vanidad. Piensen lo que quieran: me importa un bledo;hace rato me importa un bledo la opinión y la justicia de los hombres. Al fin de cuentas estoy hecho de carne, huesos, pelo y uñas como cualquier otro hombre y me parecería muy injusto que exigiesen de mí, precisamente de mí, cualidades especiales.

Podrían reservarme los motivos que me movieron a escribir estas páginas de confesión;pero como no tengo interés en pasar por excéntrico, diré la verdad, que de todos modos es bastante simple: pensé que podrían ser leídas por mucha gente, ya que ahora soy célebre; y aunque no me hago muchas ilusiones acerca de la humanidad en general y de los lectores de estas páginas en particular, me anima la débil esperanza de que alguna persona llegue a entenderme.

Aunque sea solo una persona.

《Continuará》

El tunel por Ernesto Sabato

(Adaptación)

Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

Fanfic sin fines de lucro.


	2. Parte Dos

Trataré de relatar todo imparcialmente porque, aunque sufrí mucho por su culpa, no tengo la necia pretensión de ser perfecto.

En el salón de primavera de 1946 presenté un cuadro llamado »Maternidad«. Era por el estilo de muchos anteriores: como dicen los críticos en su insoportable dialecto, era sólido, estaba bien arquitecturado. Tenía, en fin, los atributos quesos charlatanes encontraban siempre en mi telas, incluyendo "cierta cosa profundamente intelectual". Pero arriba a la izquierda, a través de una ventanita, se veía una escena pequeña y remota: una playa solitaria y una mujer que miraba al mar. Era una mujer que miraba como esperando algo, quizás algún llamado apagado y distante. La escena en la pintura sugería, en mi opinión, una soledad ansiosa y absoluta.

Nadie se fijó en esta escena: pasaban la mirada por encima, como algo secundario, probablemente decorativo. Con excepción de una sola persona, nadie pareció comprender que esa escena constituía algo esencial. Fue el día de la inauguración. Una muchacha de cabellos castaños desconocida estuvo mucho tiempo delante de mi cuadro sin dar importancia, en apariencia, a la gran mujer en primer plano, la mujer que miraba jugar al niño. En cambio, Miró fijamente la escena de la ventana y mientras lo hacía tuve la seguridad de que estaba aislada del mundo entero: no vió ni oyó a la gente que pasaba o se detenía frente a mi tela. La observé todo el tiempo con ansiedad. Después desapareció en la multitud, mientras todo vacilaba entre un miedo invencible y un angustioso deseo de llamarla ¿miedo de qué? Quizá, algo así como miedo de jugar todo el dinero que se dispone en la vida a un solo número.

Sin embargo cuando desapareció, me sentí irritado, infeliz, pensando que podría no verla más, pérdida entre millones de habitantes anónimos en Buenos Aires. 


	3. Parte Tres

Durante los meses que siguieron, solo pensé en ella, en la posibilidad de volver a verla. Y, en cierto modo, solo pinté para ella. Fue como si la pequeña escena de la ventana empezará a crecer y a invadir toda la tela y toda mi obra.

...

Una tarde, por fin, la ví por la calle. Caminaba por la otra vereda, la reconocí inmediatamente;podría haber la reconocido en medio de una multitud. Sentí una indescriptible emoción. Pensé tanto en ella, durante esos meses, imaginé tantas cosas, que al verla no supe que hacer.

Al verla caminar por la vereda de enfrente, todas las variantes se amontonados y se revolvieron en mi cabeza. Confusamente, sentí que surgían en mi conciencia frases íntegras elaboradas y aprendidas en aquella larga gimnasia preparatoria: "¿tiene mucho interés en el arte? ", "¿por qué miró solo la ventanita? " Etc.

Con más insistencia que ninguna otra, surgía una frase que yo había desechado por grosera y que en ese momento me llenaba de vergüenza y me hacia sentir aún más ridículo ; "¿Le gusta Taisho?"


	4. Parte Cuatro

Estaba tan nervioso y emocionado que no atinaba a otra cosa que seguir su marcha por la vereda de enfrente, sin pensar que si quería darle al menos la hipotética posibilidad de preguntarme una dirección tenía que cruzar la vereda y acercarme.

Dió la vuelta en la esquina San Martín, caminó unos pasos y entró en el edificio de la »Compañia T«. Comprendí que tenía que decidirme rápidamente y entré detrás, aunque sentí que en esos momentos estaba haciendo algo desproporcionado y monstruoso. Esperaba el ascensor. No había nadie más. Alguien más audaz que yo pronunció desde mi interior esta pregunta increíblemente estúpida.

—¿Este es el edificio de la Compañía T?

Un cartel de varios metros de largo proclamaba en efecto, que ése era el edificio de la Compañia T.

—Sí -no obstante, ella se dió la vuelta con sencillez y me respondió afirmativamente.

Pero enseguida al mirarme, se sonrojó tan inmensamente, que comprendí que me había reconocido. 


	5. Parte Cinco

Me emocioné tanto que solo atiné a otra pregunta desafortunada, le dije bruscamente:

—¿por qué se sonroja?

Se ruborizó aún más e iba a responder quizá algo cuando, ya completamente perdido el control, agregué atropelladamente:

—Usted se sonroja por que me ha reconocido. Y usted cree que esto es una casualidad, pero no es una casualidad, nunca hay casualidades. He pensado en usted varios meses. Hoy la encontré por la calle y la seguí. Tengo algo importante que preguntarle, algo referente a la ventanita ¿comprende?

—¿la ventanita? -balbuceó la oji-rubí- ¿que ventanita?

Sentí que se me aflojaban las piernas. ¿Era posible que no lo recordara? La muchacha estaba próxima al llanto

Pensé que el mundo se me venía abajo, sin que yo atinara a nada tranquilo o eficaz. Me encontré diciendo algo que ahora me avergüenza escribir;

—Veo que me he equivocado. Buenas tardes.

Salí apresuradamente y caminé casi corriendo en una dirección cualquiera. Habría caminado una Cuadra cuando oí detrás una voz que me decía:

—¡Señor! ¡Señor!

Era ella.


	6. Parte Seis

Ahí estaba y no sabía cómo justificar lo que había pasado. En voz baja, me dijo;

—perdóneme, señor... Perdone mi estupidez... Estaba tan asustada.

El mundo había sido, hacía unos instantes, un caos de objetos y seres inútiles. Al ver esos rojizos ojos sentí que volvía a rehacer y a obedecer a un orden. La escuché mudo.

—No advertí que usted preguntaba por la escena del cuadro- continuó temblorosamente.

No me di cuenta cuando la tomé del brazo.

—¿Entonces si la recuerda?

—La recuerdo constantemente- mirando al suelo dijo con lentitud.

Pareció arrepentirse y querer hecharse a correr. Me sentía fuerte, estaba poseído por una sensación viril y dispuesto a todo. Tanto que agarrandola del brazo casi con brutalidad y, sin decir una sola palabra, la arrastré por la calle


End file.
